harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - Aegis Resort
Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - Aegis Resort ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION FILM - イージスリゾート,' Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon Firumu: Ījisurizōto) is a Japanese-American anime film based on the graphic novel of the same name produced by Trigger, Liden Films, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Aniplex, Hasbro Studios, Hollowfox Entertainment and Bandai Visual, written by Joss Whedon, Shotaro Suga, Rob Renzetti and Aaron Montalvo with a story by Montalvo himself and directed by Yoh Yoshinari set to be released in 2014 in Digital 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D for a limited time in North America, distributed by Aniplex US and Paramount Vantage. About the Film Studio Trigger, Hasbro, Aniplex, Bushiroad and NI97/AR97 ESI (Later as Hollowfox Entertainment) are planning an anime film based on the Anthro Bunraku animated series and graphic novel with an original story by Aaron Montalvo and with character designs and direction by Yoh Yoshinari with supervision of Hiroyuki Imaishi. The film is expected for its release in 2014. And Aniplex of America, alongside Hasbro Studios and HFE will be having its international release with an english dub produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, with Tara Strong to reprise her role as Twilight Sparkle while the others are voiced by a new cast, as in some of the VA's working with BZ! reprising their roles. Days afterwards the announcement in New York Comic Con 2013, It has been confirmed with the name "Aegis Resort" and have 2 new characters in the Anthro Bunraku universe. Plot As an alternate continuity to the Anthro Bunraku animated series and comic book series, Twilight Sparkle and her friends discover a pony coming from another world after some deadly minotaur goes after her. Her name is Scintilla Aegis, an unicorn from another world. Cast Japanese Cast *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Asami Seto - Scintilla Aegis *Tetsuya Kakihara - Spike *Kenichi Suzumura - Applejack *Showtaro Morikubo - Rainbow Blitz *Suzuko Mimori - Pinkie Pie *Aya Hirano - Rarity *Kana Hanazawa - Fluttershy *Rie Tanaka - Princess Celestia *Ayako Kawasumi - Luna *Rikiya Koyama - Dimmaktaur *Aya Endo - Apple Bloom *Mamiko Noto - Sweetie Belle *Junko Takeuchi - Scootaloo, Granny Smith *Minako Kotobuki - Babs Seed *Tomokazu Sugita - Big Macintosh *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Braeburn *Satomi Akesaka - Little Strongheart *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor *Aki Toyosaki - Princess Cadance *Kisho Taniyama - Flash Sentry *Nana Mizuki - Sunset Shimmer *Milky Holmes (consisted of Suzuko Mimori roles, Sora Tokui, Mikoi Sasaki and Izumi Kitta) - The Harmony Fairy-corn Four English Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Kira Buckland - Scintilla Aegis, Princess Cadance *Liam O' Brien - Spike *Bryce Papenbrook - Applejack *Benjamin Diskin - Rainbow Blitz *Stephanie Sheh - Pinkie Pie *Cristina Valenzuela - Rarity *Christine Marie Cabanos - Fluttershy *Wendee Lee - Princess Celestia, Scootaloo *Carrie Keranen - Princess Luna *Crispin Freeman - Dimmaktaur *Lauren Landa - Apple Bloom *Laura Bailey - Sweetie Belle *Sarah Williams - Babs Seed *Matthew Mercer - Big Macintosh *Todd Haberkorn - Braeburn *Erica Mendez - Little Strongheart *Steven Blum - Shining Armor *Miranda Cosgrove, Jessica Rey, Amanda Seyfried and Christina Masterson - The Harmony Fairy-corn Four Crew *Director, Character Designer, Animation Director: Yoh Yoshinari *Supervisor: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Original Creators: Lauren Faust & Bonnie Zacherle *Based on the My Little Pony dolls by Hasbro *Anthro Bunraku Comic Book Series Created by: Aaron Montalvo and devanstar *Original Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Screenplay by: Joss Whedon, Rob Renzetti, Shotaro Suga *Sub-Character Designer, Assistant Animation Director: Sushio *Storyboard Artist, Art Director: Atsushi Nishigori *Sound Director: Masafumi Mima *Music: Yuki Kajiura, Hiroyuki Sawano *Produced by: Masahiko Otsuka, Yoshio Manabe *Executive Producers: Atsuhiro Iwakami, Shin Unozawa, Takaaki Kidani, Shuzou Shiouta, Hiroaki Matsuura, Aaron Montalvo, Tatsuo Sato, Hideyuki Kachi *Animation Producer: Kazuya Masumoto, Daisuke Tsuchida *Animation Production: Trigger x Liden Films *Animation Production Co-operation: Ultra Super Pictures *Production: Anthro Bunraku Pony Theatre: Anime Version (Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Dentsu, Kadokawa Pictures, Pony Canyon Enterprises, Takara Tomy, Ultra Super Pictures, We've) *Distributed by: Toho Animation, Kadokawa Pictures English Dub Crew *Distributed by: Aniplex of America (Licensing), Hollowfox Entertainment Inc., Paramount Vantage (Theatrical/Home Video Release) *American Production Co-operation: Aniplex of America, Bang! Zoom Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, Ivanna The Movie, MTV Films *ADR/Voice Director/Script: Tony Oliver *ADR Assistant Director: Alex Von David, Eric P. Sherman *Executive Producers: Henry Goto, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis, *Producers: Eric P. Sherman, Mami Okada, Brian Goldner, Devon Cody Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Movies Category:Animated Category:Anime Films